


Roses for Pearl

by faierieprince



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 09:22:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7709623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faierieprince/pseuds/faierieprince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dewey finally gets the courage to ask Pearl out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roses for Pearl

Mayor Dewey paced along the shoreline in front of the house, rose in hand. He was red and sweaty, his nerves almost getting the best of him. Pearl finally came out onto the balcony, looking down on him in her own, perfect way.  
"P-p-p-pearl, I-"  
"Not a fucking chance," Pearl interrupted. She proceeded to flip him the double bird while kissing a picture of Rose and flipping off the balcony for a candlelit dinner with her one true love.  
"Get rekt," Amethyst called down to a broken Dewey before doing a sick kick flip on a skateboard while eating a burrito that made Dewey feel severely inadequate.  
Get rekt indeed, Dewey. Get fucking rekt.

**Author's Note:**

> haha could u imagine lmao


End file.
